


That Poor Young Priest

by AnimatedNydia



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Face-Fucking, First Time, Imp Tweek Tweak, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Roman Catholicism, Smut, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedNydia/pseuds/AnimatedNydia
Summary: Craig is a crooked priest going through a crisis. He socks away money from church donations for his own sinful pleasures, but these nights have been interrupted by the Goths of South Park trying to summon a demon in his church. When they finally succeed, it turns Craig's life upside-down.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	That Poor Young Priest

**Author's Note:**

> For anything Catholic, or relating to Catholicism, I searched it up. However! Take all of Tweek's abilities with a grain of salt, I couldn't find much on imps (or at least on the first page of Google). Speaking of which, I tried to include references to Heaven/Hell/Catholic beliefs in here as much as possible.

Craig peeked through the blinds from a small opening, peering across the street and into the church. He could see the faint flickering light of candles from inside. Those fucking Goths. The pastor grumbled and pulled back from the window. He turned and grabbed a white collared shirt, dress pants, and a pair of black shoes from his antique wooden dresser. He hated getting all dressed up at three am.

Recently, the Goths of South Park had decided to use the church for trying to summon demons. Every night for the last week, the pastor had shooed them away, got rid of the candles, scrubbed away the pentagram and wax, said a prayer, and locked the church again. Craig had chosen the priesthood because it was nice and boring, so that he could have something to blame things on, instead of the busted economy and the terrible parenting of the last generation. Not so he could make sure stupid teens weren't breaking into his church.

Craig began to button up his shirt, sitting on his bed. The only light on in the small house was his bedside lamp, a simple but sturdy thing he had picked himself. His sister Tricia had decorated the rest, in a ‘priestly mood’. Craig sat up and pulled on his pants, examining himself in his mirror, another antique. Maybe it was her way of getting back at him for all those years of teasing, flipping off, and embarrassment - Tricia was a lawyer, not an interior decorator.

He sat back on his bed and laced up his shoes, dwelling on his thoughts of the past. His friends had spread across the United States, and Craig was still stuck in South Park. Token was a famed lawyer in Oregon, Jimmy was the funniest comedian in New York City... even his best friend Clyde had moved to pursue his interest in music in L.A. Craig’s eyes darted over to the picture of his friends, all the way back in fourth grade. Why was _he_ the small-town one? 

_You chose this, Craig. You wanted nice and boring._ Craig shook the thoughts out of his head and sauntered over to the front door, avoiding the stiff couch. He snatched the keys off his entry table and pulled open the wooden door. He sighed into the cold Colorado air.

Craig walked across the asphalt, with a carelessness not expected of a priest. He had always told people to stay safe and obey the law, and should just keep praying if they didn’t agree with something. Not tonight. Nighttime was when Craig could finally be himself - he had even socked away enough money from church donations to buy a computer. He did already have a computer, but it was monitored by the Church. He could do whatever he wanted on his computer: gaming, online chatrooms - even some porn.

Craig had learned a lot from this computer, a used laptop he got for a good price because the screen was cracked. Every night, he would venture a little deeper into his desires. If the first night he dipped his toe in, Craig was fucking swimming in these nightly escapades. Some of this knowledge was put to good use, such as knowing how people felt on popular issues. Some of this knowledge was knowing what turned him on. 

In his weekly confessions, he never mentioned his computer or what he did. Father Maxi never knew that Craig had been on the internet, free, for six months now. He wished he could tell someone, anyone, so he could properly confess. Or just talk about himself, and his self-discovery. 

These nights of sinful pleasures were being interrupted by these kids who had no fucking idea what they were doing. Craig let out a heavy, tired sigh again as he began unlocking the large church doors. The teens were sitting in a circle around a pentagram and let out a collective groan as Craig creaked open one of the doors.

“What did I tell you? Please leave.” Craig scowled. The teens, all dressed in black, gave him defiant stares as one-by-one they got up and shuffled to the exit. The last person to leave, a girl with fishnets on her arms, took a puff of her cigarette and blew the smoke in the pastor’s face. 

“Stop that.” Craig said in a strained voice. The girl just laughed and continued walking down the stone steps, her dress trailing behind her. 

Craig blew out the candles and set to cleaning, walking over to the storage closet in the back to grab his supplies. His eyes were heavy, his body ached, his joints hurt. Kneeling over the old wooden floors, scrubbing the life out of it to rid it of red paint and wax was painstaking, and painful.

“Beware, thou hath not know a wrath as great as the wrath of Hell...” A teasing voice echoed through the church. Craig whipped his head around and turned to face the pentagram quizzically. This was a sign of _God_. These pleasures, the stealing, it had caught up to him.

As Craig’s hand rested on the doorknob, he began to cry. The tears trailed down his face and poured down onto his hand. He hunched over and sobbed uncontrollably. The Church had given him a house, a computer, a job. He had betrayed them. He had betrayed everyone.

“Are - are you alright?” A quiet voice asked, high-pitched and cracked. Craig just sobbed harder, turning his head to look at who was behind him. His blue eyes widened and he turned his body to face the demon in front of him. 

The demon was shorter than Craig, with red eyes and the stereotypical horns, fangs, tail, wings, and goat legs. His eyebrows were tilted upward with confusion, and he had a slight pout on his cherry lips. His blonde hair was messy and strands of hair went every which way. His green collared shirt was buttoned incorrectly, with slivers of flesh shown up the columns of buttons. He was Craig’s definition of a dream. And there the little demon was, looking up at him with concern. 

“What - what are yo-” Craig was cut off by a hug, and arms wrapped around his body. Craig blushed beet red and let out a gasp as the demon’s warm body was pressed against Craig’s. “Please don’t be sad, I was just kidding,” He murmured into Craig’s shoulder. Craig froze with his hands in the air. He jerked back into reality and hugged the demon back, letting out a sob. The demon patted his back. “Just let it out, okay?” The demon cooed. Craig cried, jerking his head forward.

“I’m Craig. What’s your name?” Craig asked, pulling away. The demon quickly flushed and grimaced. His eyes darted around the church, his red eyes moving immaculately fast.

“T-tweek,” He replied, smiling. Craig frowned. Craig rubbed his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve. Tweek rocked back and forth on his hooves, looking down at the creaky wooden floors. Craig let out a choked laugh.

“God - this must be a dream,” Craig raked his hand through his hair. “I never thought those Goths would actually summon a demon…” Craig trailed off, hands falling limp at his sides. Tweek mumbled something and Craig’s head perked up, gazing at the demon. 

“What was that?” Craig asked softly. Tweek looked down at the ground, averting Craig’s stare. He interlaced his fingers with the hem of his green shirt. 

“I’m an imp, a-actually,” Tweek rubbed the back of his neck. Craig just laughed again, looking at the carved ceiling of the church. Its intricate details were something Craig had liked best, he could stare at the stained glass windows or stations of the Cross while preaching. Switching a person to look at every two seconds was anxiety-inducing and distracting.

“Sorry,” Craig breathed out, folding his hands on his lap.

“It’s pr-pretty cool to be called a demon!... I mean, I am, but a lesser one. Kind of an umbrella term.” Tweek rambled, finally focusing his eyes on Craig’s face. 

Craig hated to admit it, per the sin of vanity, but he was somewhat handsome. With piercing blue eyes, a chiseled jaw, and high cheekbones, Tweek flushed. He hadn’t realized that the man he had hugged was this beautiful. 

“I know about imps. I read up on demons. I never knew they could be this nice.” Craig said, staring at Tweek with a tentative expression. 

“No problem. It’s just, I don’t like it when I see someone crying without a reason.” Tweek smiled and flashed his white fangs. His ears were nearly as sharp as his teeth, pointy like an elf’s. Craig’s jaw tightened. He did have a reason for crying, he had the guilt of six months of sin on his shoulders. 

“Oh, yeah,” Craig muttered. “Thanks…” Tweek maintained his smile. Craig paused and became confused.

“What do I owe you?” He asked, breathing heavily. Tweek sighed and looked around. He had always wondered what it would be to do human things. Tweek lifted a trembling arm and pointed at the pew. “That.” 

“You’re just taking the pew?” Craig asked, bringing his finger to his chin. Tweek shook his head. He pranced over to the pew and sat down.

“I want to sleep. I wonder what it feels like…” Tweek laid back on the cushioned seats, hitting his head on the armrest. “Gah!”

“You know, we have a better place to sleep than a pew.” Craig chuckled. Tweek craned his neck to look at Craig and scowled. He got up and shuffled over to Craig, pulling on Craig’s shirt. 

“Where is it?” Tweek asked, sending a shiver down Craig’s spine. 

“It’s a convent, for nuns. First, -” Craig motioned to the pentagram on the floor “we have to clean this mess up.” Tweek snapped his bony fingers, and the wax and paint were gone. He grinned at Craig. 

“So?” Tweek asked. Craig smiled. “The convent’s in the back.” 

Tweek hummed as Craig opened the small door at the end of the church. He pranced through the doorway and out into the makeshift garden. He opened up his wings, stretching them out. His wings flapped, as he hovered over the plants. He flew over to the door to the worn building. Wherever he went, all the sprouts withered and died. Tweek curled up his wings at the door and landed on his hooves with a clop.

“You’re killing my vegetable garden,” Craig grumbled. Tweek ignored him and banged on the door, whining. “Wait a second, will you?” Craig chided Tweek, shaking his index finger at the imp. Tweek whined again and grabbed at Craig’s chest. Craig blushed and felt his pants tighten.

Craig unlocked the door to the convent, focusing his eyes on the key in his hands. It opened up into a tiny entry room, sheets draped over most everything. Tweek ignored the abandoned furniture and pranced through the dusty carpet and down the hall. He poked his head through a cracked open door. 

Tweek’s body disappeared through the doorway and the hallway illuminated with light. Craig entered the room to find Tweek looking around expectantly.

Tweek stretched and flopped onto the bed. Craig trailed behind him, sitting on the edge. 

“Are you all situated?” Craig asked. Tweek shook his head. He sat up and snapped his fingers again. Tweek’s eyes had turned green, and his horns, tail, and goat legs had all disappeared. There he laid, naked except for the green shirt he was now unbuttoning. Craig flushed and buried his face in his hands. His pants grew tighter. 

“Oh, sorry.” Tweek murmured. He pulled the covers over himself. “You can look now.” He giggled. Craig uncovered his beet-red face and patted the sheets, standing up. 

“Goodnight, Craig,” Tweek flashed a grateful smile. 

“Goodnight, Tweek.” Craig flicked off the light.

\---

Today was Saturday, which meant evening Mass and confession. Craig said his morning prayers at his private altar and began getting dressed. First, was the white t-shirt he always wore under his cassock or dress shirt. Then, of course, his cassock. He pulled it over his head and buttoned up the top five buttons, he didn’t have time to button all 33 this morning. Lastly, were his black pants, socks, and shoes.

Craig hummed a cheerful melody as he opened his front door. He walked the path leading up to his house, just a few stepping stones. He continued down the sidewalk, stopping at the crosswalk. Craig pressed the walk button and noticed the man already at the corner.

“Hello, Father Tucker. Fancy seeing you here,” Mr. Tweak drawled, sipping on his coffee. “You look awfully tired, would you like some coffee?” the man held out a cup. Craig nodded, grabbing it. 

“Thank you. How are you and your wife doing?” Craig asked, pulling the cup to his lips. Mr. Tweak paused and looked around. 

“Oh, we’re doing well, just having some problems conceiving.” Craig choked on his drink, flushing brightly. The light on the side of the street beeped, and the little walking man lit up.

“The Lord has a plan for everyone, Mr. Tweak!” Craig called out as he crossed. Mr. Tweak nodded and waved. Craig looked down at his drink. “Tastes weird.” He muttered as he felt the paved sidewalk under his feet again. 

Craig shuffled up the path, through the dead garden, and rapped on the door. He heard no footsteps, and as such, he opened the door.

“Tweek?” He called out. He put the coffee down on the empty bookcase. Had the Imp escaped? The thought made him queasy. A demon - even a lesser one - wreaking havoc on the town, and it was all his fault. At this, Craig rushed through the hall and slammed open the bedroom door. There he found the imp, sleeping peacefully. He had removed the covers. 

Craig stood in the doorway, breathless and aroused.

“Hmm? Oh, hi Craig.” Tweek mewled, stretching his arms. Craig snatched Tweek’s green shirt off the floor and threw it at him, scowling.

“I can’t control what I do in my sleep,” Tweek pouted, removing the shirt from his face. He sat up and grabbed the pillow beside him, propping himself up. He slid one arm through the button-up and the other. 

“I can’t control what my body does, but that doesn’t mean I randomly jump people.” Craig retorted. Tweek smirked and muttered something under his breath.

“What do you mean your body? Are you hard or something?” Tweek said nonchalantly. He started buttoning up his shirt and peered over at the pastor. Craig coughed and leaned his head on the doorway, rolling his eyes. 

“Do you...want me to take care of that?” Tweek smiled seductively. Craig took a step into the bedroom, gripping the dresser. He nodded. 

“Come on, big boy,” Tweek patted next to him. Craig shuffled over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down. Tweek grinned as hopped off the bed and in between Craig’s legs, his head a few inches away from his crotch. He leaned in and slid down the zipper with his teeth, his hands pulling down Craig’s pants. 

“You’re so big, I don’t even think I can take you fully in my mouth…” Tweek mewled, palming Craig’s cock through his boxers. Craig grunted, tangling his hands in Tweek’s golden locks. If he tried hard enough, Tweek’s hair was almost a halo - an angel about to give him head.

“If you pull down your boxers, I’ll let you fuck my mouth.” Tweek rested his hands on Craig’s inner thighs, humming. Craig slid down his boxers, his boner springing out. Tweek grinned and got to work.

Tweek licked along the underside of Craig’s length, following the veins with his tongue. Craig gasped and gripped the bedsheets, his knuckles turning white. Tweek placed a kiss on the tip, before sucking on the head. 

Tweek let out a tiny gasp as he slowly took Craig in his mouth. Of what he couldn't fit, he pumped with his now-clawless hands. Craig moaned, grabbing at Tweek’s hair. He whimpered, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking as hard as he could.

Craig was in heaven as Tweek sucked, swirling his tongue around his hard cock. Craig had seen this, he had wanted this, needed this, for so long. Tweek’s mouth was warm, wet, and inviting...it was what he had imagined for so long, and so much more. Craig released his hands from the white bedsheets and tangled his fingers in the hair on the back of Tweek’s head. The little imp had promised to let him quote-un-quote ‘fuck his mouth’, and the thought of that nearly sent Craig over the edge. 

The pastor looked down at the imp, his lips red and swollen, bobbing his head. He saw his green eyes staring up at Craig with adoration. Craig moaned as he thrust his hips, feeling his tip hit the back of Tweek’s throat. Tweek let out a muffled whine as he sucked harder.

He thrusted again.

And again. 

And again. Craig let out a loud cry as he found his release. Tweek swallowed it all, and over the course of a few moments, Craig’s cum was all gone down Tweek’s throat. Tweek took Craig’s softening cock out of his mouth.

“That was… amazing.” Craig panted, resting his hands on his knees. Tweek smiled and plopped down next to him on the bed. 

“You’re welcome,” Tweek grinned, resting his head on Craig’s shoulder. “I hope we can do that again,” He added. Craig grimaced. 

\---

Tweek could only keep himself in his human form for so long, so he and Craig spent the day lounging around. Craig had decided Tweek could be a nun, and the robes in the dusty convent fit him perfectly. Tweek was curled up on Craig’s lap, napping. His arms were wrapped around Craig’s neck, and his tail around Craig’s leg, resting his head on his shoulder. Craig was running his fingers through the imp’s blonde hair, watching his favorite childhood show Red Racer. 

“Tweek, confession starts in ten minutes,” Craig cooed, planting a kiss on the top of his head. Tweek grumbled and sat up, steadying himself on Craig’s shoulder with his hand. He rubbed his eyes as he started to wake up, yawning in his face. Craig scrunched up his nose from Tweek’s bad breath. Tweek rolled off Craig’s lap and onto the couch, slumping down. 

“I’m going to go get ready. Come by the church for Mass so I can introduce you. And don’t forget your wedding band.” Craig instructed, standing up and wandering off into his bedroom. Tweek groaned and flopped over, peeking to look at what Craig was doing. Just changing. Tweek watched for a bit - Craig was pretty muscular, so seeing him half-naked was amazing for the imp. Craig caught him staring and slammed his bedroom door shut. 

Tweek pouted and rested his head on the back of the couch. The TV blared the Red Racer theme song. Tweek was horny, extremely horny. He knew Craig didn’t want to do that again, nor go all the way. He made a mental note to change that - but now he had to wait until Craig left in a few minutes.

Tweek’s ears perked up as he heard the bedroom door open, and there was Craig. He was dressed in black from head to toe, in the same outfit he had on this morning. Tweek sighed and pressed his face into the couch. 

“What am I going to do? I don’t know how to put on a dress or a habit!” Tweek lifting up his arms in the air in defeat. 

“Watch a video on YouTube or something,” Craig responded, buttoning up his cassock. Tweek scowled and stood up to complain, but Craig was already out the door. Tweek sighed and entered Craig’s bedroom. 

“I bet he doesn’t even have a compu…” And then Tweek spotted it. The laptop was lodged between Craig’s desk and dresser, but the charging cord gave it away. Tweek snatched up the computer and opened it. It was not password-protected, and when the imp cracked open the laptop moaning filled the room. 

It was the website of some cam boy named Thomas, who an affinity for blurting out curse words that...seemed like an odd choice. He had Tweek’s messy blonde hair (though Thomas’ was a dirty blonde, typical, thought Tweek), light eyes, and skinny body. Tweek scoffed and clicked out of the video, and began looking through the comments Craig had posted. The oldest ones were nervous and a bit cringy, but some from last night made Tweek’s lips curl into a smile.

After what seemed like hours perusing, Tweek heard the grandfather clock chime a quarter to five. Mass started in 15 minutes, and he hurried over to the closet, pulling out the black ankle-length dress and habit. He snapped his fingers, turning back to his human form.

The dress was easy to put on, though Tweek struggled with the buttons at the back. He combed his hair in a side part and struggled with tucking his wild blonde locks into the habit. Tweek had just enough time to walk across the road and into the church. 

Mass was relatively boring for Tweek, except when Craig called him up.

“As you may have noticed, we have a nun in the audience. Come up here Sister Tweek!” The crowd clapped and whooped. Tweek stood up and smoothed his dress, walking proudly through the aisle and up the steps, onto the stage. Craig offered his hand to help Tweek up, and he took it. As he was pulled up, he planted a kiss on each of Craig’s cheeks. Craig flushed, while Tweek grinned and batted his eyelashes. 

“Sister Tweek is going to be staying here for a while. She just recently got her wedding band, symbolizing her marriage to the Church. She has taken her vows of poverty, obedience…” Craig paused, as Tweek licked his lips. “And chastity.”

The churchgoers clapped once more as Tweek sat back down. 

\---

“I’m going to stay here for a little bit. You can go back to the convent.” It was after Mass, and Tweek and Craig were proud of how well the pulled off their charade.

“Okay. See you.” Tweek gave Craig a peck on the lips, leaving him flustered and blushing. Tweek giggled as he walked to the back and out the door. He hummed as he skipped down the garden path, grinning with anticipation. 

He entered the house and pranced down the hall, into the old bedroom.

Tweek ripped off his habit, breathless. He let the dress drop at his feet, staring at himself in the mirror for a second. He snatched his green shirt off the bed, buttoning up quickly. Tweek sat on the edge, waiting for Craig to visit him. As he heard the door unlock, he peeked his head out of the doorway. It was Craig.

“Hey, Tweek. How did you en-” Craig was cut off by a pair of cherry lips on his own and a pair of hands on the sides of his head. A nearly-naked Tweek had surprised him by a kiss like it was straight out of his dreams. Tweek pushed his tongue into Craig’s mouth, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Tweek made sure to let Craig win this fight. Craig couldn’t believe he had got this lucky - this absolute dream of a man, making out with him...

Craig trailed his hands down to cup Tweek’s ass, squeezing it. Tweek whimpered against him, pressing his body against Craig’s chest. 

“God - Craig - just fuck me.” Tweek panted, grabbing at Craig’s crotch. The priest was already hard, and Tweek smiled a lazy smile. Craig grunted, flushing beet-red. “I need it. I need you!” Tweek whined, grabbing Craig by the hands and leading him into the bedroom. Craig was smiling wider than ever.

Craig nearly hit his shoulder on the doorway looking at Tweek. His blonde hair was even messier than usual, his green eyes blown wide, his erection on full display for Craig. Tweek set to helping him undress, with Craig’s pants already on the floor, when Craig said something odd. 

“Wait, I need to think about this.” Craig sat on the foot of the bed. Tweek let out a tiny sigh but sat next to him, resting his head on Craig’s shoulder. Craig thought. Did he really want to miss out on the opportunity to fulfill a fantasy he’s had for a while to the dot, or try to repair what is a now-broken vow of celibacy? Wait, to the dot…

“Tweek, what computer did you try to look for YouTube videos on?” Craig asked, narrowing his eyes, breathing heavily. 

“Well, the laptop, obviously. I’m not going to use that old PC,” Tweek scoffed, squeezing Craig’s arm with an innocent smile. Craig paled, looking at Tweek mortified. 

“Can you just forget that please?” Craig asked, blushing red. Craig looked down at his feet in shame and embarrassment. Tweek shook his head, giggling. Craig buried his face in his hands with a groan. 

“No. Besides, I at least know I’m more beautiful than that dumb mortal.” Tweek grinned, turning to rest his chin on Craig’s shoulder. Craig’s face broke into a smirk. 

“So you’re just jealous?” Craig laughed, and it was Tweek’s turn to blush bright red. He sputtered, adjusting himself so he was in Craig’s lap, and pouted. 

“It’s okay, Tweek, just...I’m not in the mood for being so, uh, rough,” Craig said, placing his hands on Tweek’s shoulders. Tweek smiled and nodded.

“Um, so, do you have any lube?” Tweek asked, tracing circles on Craig’s chest. Craig shook his head. 

“At my house I do,” Craig said. Tweek groaned and rested his head on Craig’s shoulder. 

“So I have to get dressed again?”

“Yep.”

\---

Craig held the bottle of lube in his hands, as Tweek had his hands on Craig’s shoulders, steadying himself while his knees were on either side of Craig’s thighs. 

“Um…” Craig began. Tweek scoffed and grabbed the bottle, opening it and squirting it onto his own fingers. He inserted one finger, then another, scissoring himself. Tweek’s breath hitched as he leaned into Craig, breathing heavily into his ear. 

Tweek took the opportunity to nibble on Craig’s earlobe, whimpering and moaning in the process. Craig began to kiss from Tweek’s lips, down his jawline, and onto his neck. Tweek was a moaning mess, and Craig wasn’t even doing anything yet. 

Tweek took out his fingers, and just stared at Craig. His green eyes were like emeralds, his cherry lips moving as he panted, his nose was tilted upwards like an elf. Tweek squirted more lube on his fingers, tracing his hand up and down Craig's length. Craig shuddered, grunting and moaning as Tweek coated his cock in lube.

“I...I’m ready.” Tweek breathed out. As soon as Tweek felt Craig’s tip on his wet hole, he shuddered. Craig leaned into Tweek’s collarbone, sucking and biting. Tweek eased himself down, tears in his eyes, sweat on his arching back. Craig let out a moan as he felt Tweek around him. 

Tweek was now sitting, squirming and moaning and whimpering, pleasure and pain clouding his mind. He grabbed Craig’s hands and placed them on his hips. 

“You’re really tight, I - it feels so good.” Craig whimpered, continuing his hickeys. Tweek just smiled lazily, rolling his hips in circles. Tweek let out a moan as Craig hit his prostate. Drool was beginning to drip from his mouth, as he lifted himself up and back down on his lover’s cock. Craig tried to thrust in time with him, and the two began a rhythm. 

Tweek took one of his hands from Craig’s shoulders and began to pump himself, jerking his head back from the sensation. The sight of Tweek, being so lewd and pleasured from the attention Tweek was getting on both his ass and dick, was too much for the lovers. Tweek and Craig were sent over the edge, with Tweek coming all over their stomachs. 

Tweek lifted himself off Craig, leaking, and promptly laid down on the cushiony bed, panting and smiling. Craig sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing the bedpost. 

“Can you hand me those…” The word had escaped Craig. “That box on my nightstand.” Craig pointed to the box of tissues. Tweek nodded, tossing the box at Craig. 

“Thanks,” Craig muttered, wiping off Tweek’s cum from his stomach.

\---

Months had gone by, filled with fucking and Church. Craig had gotten what he hoped for: someone who he could freely talk to and someone he could pound into his mattress. Tweek talked to Craig, but he mostly enjoyed acting like a human: eating, sleeping, and cuddling. They had a set schedule, with Tweek learning how boring a priest’s life could be, at least before _he_ showed up.

On Sundays, Craig held Mass at 8 and 10 am, with Tweek helping out. They would have choir and catechism, but afterward, Tweek would rush to the convent to turn back into his imp form. He could only be in a church for so long.

On Mondays, Craig held Mass at 9 am, with Tweek helping out. After that, they would help with bake sales, spaghetti dinners, talent shows, and whatever fundraiser was being held that week. Tweek used these times to be creative and try to learn some new skills and adopt hobbies.

On Tuesdays, Craig held Mass at 9 am, but Tweek wouldn’t help out, instead sit with the parishioners. Craig’s parents and sister would come over, so Tweek had to stay confined in the convent. The parish had raised a fund to get Tweek a cellphone, ‘to help contact Pastor Craig in case of emergencies’, though these emergencies included Tweek being horny and sexting Craig. 

On Wednesdays was their day off, with no Mass or churchgoers to deal with. They would hang out, have sex, and go get groceries. Red Racer reruns were on almost every day, so Craig would watch while Tweek took a nap.

On Thursdays, Craig held Mass at 9 am. People would visit and Craig’s house and ask for advice from the priest and nun. It was usually only two or three people, but they came from dawn to dusk. Tweek and Craig were now in the process of trying to get people to call ahead.

On Fridays, Craig held Mass at 9 am. Tweek used this time to talk with Craig, and every other Friday they would go to the library so Craig could read up on space, but any other time they were at home so Tweek could perfect his coffee or baking skills. In the evenings, though, things got spicy. The lovers would usually stay up until midnight, taking advantage of the later Mass on Saturdays. 

This Friday, after Tweek and Craig had done the devil’s tango, Craig sat upright in his bed, breathless. Tweek was beside him, on his side laying down. He had already reverted back to his true form, something that happened when he was especially tired. Craig’s eyes darted from the horned Imp in his bed and the rosary on his bedside table.

“Tweek, I - I can’t keep doing this.” Craig breathed out. Tweek rolled over to look at Craig, a pleading look in his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Tweek grabbed Craig’s arm, lower lip trembling. Craig turned his icy blue eyes to the simple wooden rosary, not wanting to see the intoxicating image of Tweek. Even in his Imp form, he was still a dream.

“Craig?” Tweek’s voice cracked. Tears trickled down his milky white skin. He straddled his lover, placing his hands on Craig’s cheeks. “Craig look at me.” Tweek turned his face, studying it to see what was wrong. 

“Tweek, I feel like you don’t even like me.” Craig choked out. “I betrayed the Church,”

“Craig, I love you.” Tweek wrapped his arms around his neck, his face inches away from Craig’s. Craig gasped, this admission of love was a surprise. “Please,” Tweek begged, but Craig just refused to look at him.

“I love you too,” Craig sobbed, head on Tweek’s shoulder just like when they met. “I’m sorry,”

“Craig, it’s okay, just let it out,” Tweek patted Craig’s back.

“I don’t deserve you, Tweek,” Craig cried, tears staining his back.

“Yes, you do,” Tweek retorted, pulling back Craig’s body from his own. He placed a chaste kiss on Craig’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was originally just smut practice - but I got really addicted to writing it lol.
> 
> Also! I have a tumblr, artnstuffsouthpark, and if you want to chat with Father Tucker and Sister Tweek go to eateucharistandlie, an ask blog I set up for them!


End file.
